


I'll Miss You this Christmas

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: December 25, 2029."Merry Christmas, Wakatoshi-kun.""Tendou, I love you."
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	I'll Miss You this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely abhor people who claim other's works as theirs— don't even dare. ^^
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the story! ♡

『あ、もうクリスマスだよね？』

For me, Christmas is fun. You get together with your friends to attend various places together, while you eat dinner with your family at the evening. It's thrilling to do the countdown together, then you'll wake up in the morning, looking forward to a new year.

"Tendou, how do you cut these?"

I placed the magazine down and looked at Wakatoshi-kun who's having a hard time cutting the meat we bought yesterday. "Wakatoshi-kun, that's a bread knife. You'll never cut the meat with that."

"Oh."

December 23, 2029. We're celebrating Christmas a bit earlier than the rest.

I stood up to get the chef's knife placed at the sink. "I'll wash it first."

"Tendou," I looked at him once more. His olive eyes are so focused on the meat, while he's rubbing the meat carefully with his left hand. "What are we going to cook?"

"You're seriously so cute, Wakatoshi-kun," I nudged him on his elbow and pulled the cutting board closer to me. "Watch."

Despite his large build, there's still a lot of things that make him adorable. When he's curious, he'll just sit in front of you: his elbows resting on the table, his palm cupping his jaw, and his eyes staring on what you're doing with a stoic expression— just like what he's doing right now.

"Why are you not cutting it all the way?"

"I'm just cutting it slightly so the insides will be cooked evenly. You don't want raw meat, right?"

"But we eat raw fish."

"... right."

Sometimes, he's too dense that he can't even understand it. But it's also cute how he tilts his head to the left slightly when he asked, blinking twice. 

"Wakatoshi-kun, do you remember when we sing carols all around the neighborhood?" I asked, smiling while reminiscing the past.

"Yeah... I remember them closing the door whenever I start singing."

"Haha, because you're out of tune, Wakatoshi-kun."

"You didn't teach me the tune, you just gave me the lyrics." Not breaking his gaze on the table, he asked. "This just came to my mind, but Tendou, why are you not singing carols this year?"

"Wakatoshi-kun, we're too old to sing and ask for money from our neighbors."

"There's an age limit? I didn't know that."

"It doesn't necessarily mean..." I sighed. "Nevermind."

"The others said they're coming over in ten minutes."

"Then, would you clean the living room for me?"

"Okay, then." He stood up and gave me a peck on my cheek before heading to the living room.

I smiled. Even if he's dense and he's slow to pick up, it doesn't mean that he didn't know anything. I looked back to see how is he doing. "Wakatoshi-kun! You're not supposed to vacuum the inside of the vase!"

"Ah. Sorry." He said nonchalantly and pulled out the vacuum cleaner. I sighed; how did it even it in there?

Christmas, huh? I'm celebrating it with Wakatoshi-kun for almost thirty years, but it's still the same. It's simple, peaceful, and quiet, but we're happy. We enjoy Christmas together, at home.

Ah, that makes me kind of sad, now.

"Wakatoshi-kun," I whispered, hugging him from behind. "Can you stay here 'til next year?"

"Tendou, you're rubbing pepper and salt on my shirt," He turned off the vacuum and faced me. "I'm sorry, you know I can't."

"I understand— it's your dream."

"I'll make sure to win as many as I could."

"Mhmm," I snuggled against his shoulders. "You're only 1 centimeter taller than me when we're in high school, but now you're much taller than me."

"You should've eaten more vegetables, Tendou." He tapped my back.

"You're really expecting me to eat vegetables when all I see in Paris were chocolates?" I joked. "I'll miss you."

"It's just six months."

"Don't say 'just'. It's for half a year."

"I'll come back." He said as his hands run back and forth on my hair. "Are you going to watch me play?"

"Of course." I looked at him. "Make sure you'll do your best, and when you got interviewed, I'll let you say that you won because of your boyfriend's neverending support."

"Okay."

"Then make sure you'll tell the mass media how much you love me."

"Okay." I snickered when I saw him nod as if he'll really do that. "Can I say it now?"

"Say what?"

"How much I love you."

I let out a gentle smile. "Go ahead."

"Tendou, I love you."

Logically speaking, he didn't tell me how much he loves me. He just said he does.

... but I feel it, and I knew it.

So I don't doubt it, because I knew it's true.

He's looking straight to my eyes without even blinking. The faint color of red that's flushing his cheeks right now, his right hand on my hair and his left embracing my shoulder... there's no doubt about it— he really does love me.

"Wakatoshi-kun, I love you too," I reached for his face and drew him closer to mine. "Merry Christmas."

I lifted my heel from the ground, standing on tiptoes. I like to open my eyes when we kiss... because I can see Wakatoshi-kun the closest when I do. His blushing cheeks, and his squinting eyes, it's just provoking me to do more...

"Mhmm... They'll be here in any minute, Tendou."

"The door is locked. Let them wait outside. Let me hear it from you again, Wakatoshi-kun."

"Tendou... I love you."

"I love you more."

With that, the night fell deeper, as the snow starts falling outside. The moonlight reflects on every single frozen water crystals they fall on the ground. It's our last night together before he goes abroad for his international matches— our Christmas.

***

December 25, 2030.

"I tried caroling earlier— man, that was embarrassing!" I narrated. "The kids who were doing the same thing are staring at me, some even cried when I got more money than they did."

"Maybe I should've cook something for Semisemi, Jin, Reon, Hayato, and the rest... I feel bad when we go there without even bringing anything." I said as I open the curtains. "Would steak be good enough? Oh, come to think of it, we did eat steak too last year! What a coincidence!"

"Merry Christmas, Wakatoshi-kun." I sighed as I watch the snow falling down. The stars aren't visible but the snow made the dim sky look dazzling. "Let's wish for another peaceful new year together."

As I wait for our friends' messages, I opened the television for a while. "Wakatoshi-kun, it'll be childish to watch cartoons at this time, right? Alright, let's watch some news... ah, there we go."

"Good evening to everyone, I'm Hagisaki Nana and this is What's Up, Japan!"

"Hello, Hagisaki-san." I greeted while chewing a bunch of chips all at once.

"Today we're celebrating Christmas, and at the same time, we knew your hearts are heavy as well, as we're also celebrating the first death anniversary of a former member from our national team, participating in the 2014 World League and 2021 Olympics. He is also played for Orzel Warszawa, a professional team in Poland. He died from a plane crash last Christmas, when he's planning to compete in the 2029 Olympics."

"We're sending our deepest condolences to Ushijima Wakatoshi and his family."

"..."

Merry Christmas, Wakatoshi-kun. Make sure to tell everyone up there that you have a boyfriend who's giving you neverending support... a boyfriend who loves you so much.

I love you.

『あなたがどこにいても、私はまだあなたを愛しています。』

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, minna-san! I post more Haikyuu-related contents on my Facebook, so if you have time, you might want to check it out! ♡
> 
> FB: Uesaka Hatsue


End file.
